magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Openingi/endingi
Tutaj znajdziecie spis openingów i endingów anime Magi wraz z numerami epizodów, gdzie się pojawił. Opening 1 - V.I.P *Numer porządkowy: 1 *Tytuł piosenki: V.I.P. *Wykonawca: SID *Pojawił się w odcinkach: 1-12 full|center|335 px Tekst Kanji 憧れを　今　掴んだ 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ　飛び込もう 明日から生まれ変わるとか 誰かが見切りつけたとか この街のスタイルとか そんなものに流され続けて 角の取れた原石には きっと　誰も用はない 不思議と　扉の向こうには V.I.P. 名乗るやつはなく 誰もが　苦悩の果てさ　俺も 憧れを　今　掴んだ 身を委ねればいい　舵はこの手に 3つ数えて The show time 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ　飛び込もう Romaji: akogare o ima tsukan da daikansei no namari ni kokochi yoku utaretanara saa tobi komou ashita kara umare kawaru toka dareka ga mikiri tsuketa toka kono machi no (sutairu)STYLE toka sonna mono ni nagasare tsuzukete kado no toreta genseki niwa kitto daremo you wa nai fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P. nanoru yatsu wa naku daremo ga kunou no hatesa oremo akogare o ima tsukan da mi o yudane reba ii kaji ha kono te ni mitsu kazoete The show time daikansei no namari ni kokochi yoku utaretanara Polskie tłumaczenie: Nareszcie moje marzenia są na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dźwięk wiwatów mnie wzywa, trafiając prosto w serce. Chodź, wskoczmy w jego wir. Ludzie mówią, że są w stanie zmienić jutro, jednak za szybko się poddają. Dlatego sądzę, że to miasto poprowadzi mnie w złym kierunku. Zaś ten zaokrąglony kamień, nikomu już niepotrzebny, skrywa tajemnice i sekretne przejścia, gdzie niejeden kroczy dumnie niczym VIP. Nikt nie uchroni się od cierpienia, nawet ja. Nareszcie moje marzenia są na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mógłbym się dla nich poświęcić, ale coś mnie powstrzymuje. Na trzy. Czas na show! Dźwięk wiwatów mnie wzywa, trafiając prosto w serce. Chodź skoczmy w jego wir. Ending 1 - Yubi Bōenkyō *Numer porządkowy: 1 *Tytuł piosenki: Yubi Boenkyo *Wykonawca: Nogizaka46 *Pojawił się w odcinkach: 1-12 Tekst Kanji: 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 目に見える世界は すべて過去の物語さ 輝く未来を 見失うなよ 君にはもっといっぱい 夢と希望があるんだ ぼーっとしてたら 見逃しちゃうぞ できない理由探すより やってみればいい 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 指と指を丸め両目に当て ｲﾒｰｼﾞして 探してるもの 頭の中のｱﾄﾞﾍﾞﾝﾁｬｰ どこへ向かう? 指望遠鏡 指のその隙間に何が見える? 遠いようでも 本当は近い 予言のような宝もの Romaji: Nozoite miyou yubi boenkyo Menimieru sekai wa Subete kako no monogatari Kagayaku mirai o Miushinau na yo Kimi ni wa motto ippai Yumetokibou ga arunda Botto shitetara Minogashi chau zo Dekinai riyu sagasu yori Yatte mireba ii Nozoite miyou yubi boenkyo Yubi to yubi o marume ryome ni ate Imeji shite sagashiteru mono Atama no naka no adobencha Doko e mukau? Yubi boenkyo Yubi no sono sukima ni nani ga mieru? Toi yode mo hontoha chikai Yogen no you na takaramono Tłumaczenie polskie: Spójrzmy razem przez wyimagowany teleskop. Wszystko, co widzisz, jest jedynie historią przeszłości. Jednak nie strać z oczu świetlanej przyszłości. Czy posiadasz tyle marzeń i nadziei, by to osiągnąć? Jednak pamiętaj, że jeśli stracisz czujność, możesz wszystko stracić. Zamiast rozmyślać nad tym, co mógłbyś zrobić, powinieneś po prostu to zrobić! Spójrzmy razem przez wyimaginowany teleskop. Złóż palce w kształt kółka i spójrz przez nie. Wyobraź sobie rzeczy, których szukasz. a przygoda sama zacznie powstawać w twojej głowie. Dokąd więc zmierzamy? Spójrz przez swój teleskop. Co przez niego widzisz? Chociaż coś wydaje się daleko, tak naprawdę jest blisko. To skarb, który jest nam przeznaczony. Opening 2 - Matataku Hoshi no Shita de *Numer porządkowy: 2 *Tytuł piosenki: Matataku Hoshi no Shita de *Wykonawca: Porno Graffitii *Pojawił się w odcinkach: 13-? thumb|center|335 px|Magi opening 2 Tekst Kanji: ? Romaji: miwatasu kagiri no kouya ni hitori tatteirunda sorya miburu i mo surun darou. osanai shoujo ga yume ni miteiru hakuba no ouji mitaina mono bokura mo dokka de shiranai uchi ni kitai shiteshimatteitano kono. fukanzen na kono sekai wo dareka ga kakitashite kureru nante nai shinjiru toiu kotoba wo kimi ha kodomoppoi to warau kai? miwatasu kagiri no kouya de yukisaki wo shimesu mono mune ni daite aruitekou sekai ga hohoemu kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba mabataku hoshi sono shita de kimi wo omoeba warukanai yoru ni naru tsumetai mune ni hi ga tomoru. Tłumaczenie polskie: Stoję pośrodku pustyni, wpatrując się w odległy horyzont, aż cały zaczynam drżeć. Tak jak mała dziewczynka śni o księciu na białym rumaku, tak my również nieświadomie śnimy o nadziei. Nikt nawet nie próbuje dodawać barw temu niedoskonałemu światu. Wyśmiejesz mą dziecinność, bo wciąż mam marzenia? To dzięki nim dotrzeć możesz na sam koniec świata. Nie wstydźmy się ich i kroczmy w stronę jutra. Kiedy się zagubię, spojrzę w stronę gwiazd. Niebo się rozpromieni, jeśli tylko o tobie pomyślę a serce me rozgrzeje płomyk nadziei Opening 2 - The Bravery *Numer porządkowy: 2 *Tytuł piosenki: The Bravery *Wykonawca: Supercell *Pojawił się w odcinkach: 13-? thumb|center|335 px|Magi Ending 2 __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Media